Sous le signe du canard
by septentrion
Summary: Severus quitte son emploi à Poudlard, mais il ne peut vivre d'air pur et d'eau fraîche. Comment va se passer sa recherche d'emploi ? HGSS et Coin CoinCan Can. Ecrit pour sevys now.


_Disclaimer : Severus et Hermione appartiennent à Jo Rowling, Coin-Coin à Sevysnow et Can-Can est ma création._

_Merci à Dacian Goddess pour sa relecture._

_Ecrit pour la comunauté livejournal Sevysnow._

* * *

C'est avec réticence que Severus poussa la porte du service d'aide sociale (SAS) du Ministère de la Magie en ce lundi huit septembre, après qu'il ait rendu son tablier à Minerva le vendredi précédent. Il faut dire qu'à la cinquantième beuglante de parents qui s'indignent « qu'on laisse enseigner un pervers qui fait des choses pas nettes avec un truc en plastique qu'il cache dans sa poche », il avait craqué et quitté Poudlard pour de bon. Son orgueil était sauf, mais pas son compte bancaire. Il espérait bien trouver une offre d'emploi convenable au SAS, et éviter ainsi d'approcher du guichet où se faisaient les demandes d'allocation de survie. 

Il tâta le compagnon fidèle qu'il gardait au fond de sa poche pour se rassurer et se dirigea résolument vers le tableau des offres d'emploi.

_« Tueur : vous procéderez à l'abattage, à l'éviscération et à la découpe du bétail, au prélèvement des abats et à l'étiquetage de la viande. »_

Good lord ! Mangemort était devenu un profil de poste !

_« Gommeur de corps : dans un hammam, vous masserez les clients, hommes et femmes, et appliquerez des soins cosmétiques. Vous êtes capable de travailler en milieu chaud et humide. »_

Milieu chaud et humide ? Ce n'était pas bon pour le plastique, cela. Il risquerait de se déformer et de prendre une odeur de pneu brûlé.

_« Commercial à domicile : vous organiserez des réunions de vente chez des particuliers. Autour d'une tasse de café, vous proposerez un assortiment de lingerie fine exclusive à des prix attractifs. »_

Rien à faire ; Severus ne se voyait pas vendre de la lingerie. De plus, il ne savait même pas si les femmes portaient leur slip au-dessus ou en-dessous de leur porte-jarretelles.

_« Soudeur de rails : vous travaillerez sur le chantier de construction du Tunnel sous la Manche sorcier. Vous poserez et souderez les rails au sol. Vous ne devez pas être claustrophobe (travail en sous-sol), ni avoir de problèmes de dos. Formation assurée par l'entreprise. »_

Il aurait pu postuler, même si ce n'était pas l'emploi de ses rêves (plutôt faire la Manche que la manche), mais le Mangenmagot, dans son infinie clémence, lui avait interdit de quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Or le tunnel en question ne comportait qu'une infime partie en Grande-Bretagne…

_« Plumeur de canards : vous utiliserez une machine de plumage semi-automatique pour plumer des volailles. Travail très physique. »_

Severus referma avec horreur sa main sur Coin-Coin, le canard en plastique dont il ne se séparait jamais et qui lui avait valu toutes ces attaques pas si sournoises dans son poste d'enseignant.

« Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal, » promit-il à son porte-bonheur caoutchouteux.

Il lui fallait se résigner. D'un pas lourd, il prit le chemin du guichet portant la pancarte « Allocation de survie », où l'accueillit avec chaleur Hermione Granger, son ancienne élève détestée.

—Professeur Snape, quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

Il lui jeta son regard le plus noir.

—Et pourquoi ?

—Je vous croyais à Poudlard, lui répondit-elle aimablement, absolument pas troublée par son ton mordant. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Severus prit place sur une chaise rembourrée et sans doute pleine d'acariens, pour ne citer que les bestioles les plus ragoûtantes, face au bureau de Miss Granger.

—J'ai démissionné.

Hermione laissa son visage exprimer sa surprise.

—Pourquoi ? Vous êtes, malgré les apparences, un excellent enseignant.

Severus eut malgré lui un air gêné.

—Il semble que…

Il remua dans son siège et le mouvement fit sortir Coin-Coin de sa poche.

—Oh ! s'exclama Hermione en l'apercevant. Je cherche ce modèle-là depuis des mois. Il est en rupture de stock partout ! J'ai dû me contenter de celui-ci.

Elle sortit de sa poche un canard en plastique rouge, qui contrastait avec le jaune canari de Coin-Coin.

Severus était stupéfait. Pour la première fois, il rencontrait quelqu'un qui ne se moquait pas de Coin-Coin, mais qui, au contraire, l'enviait. C'est que Coin-Coin était pour lui davantage qu'un jouet en plastique. Lorsqu'il était en prison, les gardiens d'Azkaban lui avaient jeté le canard par dérision, pour se moquer de lui. Ils ignoraient que leur geste lui avait permis de garder sa raison. Coin-Coin lui avait servi de journal intime ; il lui avait confié toute sa vie, ses maigres joies et abondantes peines. Maintenant, c'était comme si ses mots étaient gravés dans le caoutchouc du canard. En bon paranoïaque, Severus ne laissait pas traîner le texte de sa confession où n'importe qui pourrait le trouver, et donc il ne s'en séparait jamais.

—Vous collectionnez les canards en plastique, Miss Granger ?

—Juste un que je garde avec moi. Quand je suis nerveuse, je mets les mains dans les poches et je le touche. Cela me calme, c'est une sorte de fétiche. Le vôtre a cependant une texture plus agréable.

Severus eut un sourire satisfait, qui disparut bien vite devant le regard calculateur qu'elle lui adressa.

—Auriez-vous besoin d'un emploi, monsieur Snape ?

—Pourquoi serais-je ici, sinon ?

—Il se trouve que mon service recherche un contrôleur administratif pour débusquer les fraudeurs et les faire rembourser. Pensez-vous pouvoir tenir le poste ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Severus.

—Miss Granger, vous avez votre homme.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Severus et Hermione installèrent un petit lit sur une commode de leur chambre pour accueillir Coin-Coin et Can-Can.

Encore plus tard, les deux canards eurent droit à un trône doré, sous une cloche de verre protégée par une alarme dernier cri, juste à côté de leur photo de mariage.


End file.
